


One Piece PETs: Impatiently Engaged

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [45]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Follow-up to A Matter of Importance.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Impatiently Engaged

**One Piece PETs: Impatiently Engaged**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda is the sole owner of such a magnificent series.)

 

 

   When we last left our favorite archaeologist and swordsman, they were both up in the Crow's Nest of the _Thousand Sunny_. Why, you ask? Simple. They are both about to make their engagement truly official.

 

"Ready, Zoro?" Robin asked.

 

"Yup," answered Zoro.

 

"Now, remember, we have to be quiet, this time," Robin reminded. "For Sanji's sake."

 

"Right," Zoro sighed. "Anyway..."

 

   He slowly entered Robin's womanhood, earning a little squeak from the Crane Woman. She chewed her lip, trying not to be loud. Next, Zoro made moderate thrusts, grunting softly with each one.

 

"Mm..." Robin moaned, quietly.

 

   As Zoro continued moving in and out of his fiance, he licked her collarbone and her melons. Robin shivered from the touch of his rough tongue against her skin.

 

*****Down below*****

 

"Hmm...sure is quiet up there." Usopp pondered.

 

"Yeah, you're right," Luffy agreed, now bloated to the size of a hippo. "I'm getting kinda worried."

 

Nami sighed.

 

"Just relax," she said. "I'm sure everything's all right with them."

 

Luffy was about to eat another piece of meat, but Nami stopped him.

 

"Okay, mister, I think you've eaten quite enough." the Booted Puss said.

 

Luffy pouted.

 

"Don't give me that." Nami scolded. "Do you even see yourself, right now? You're as big as a house!"

 

"Oh, please," Luffy replied. "This is nothing. I can eat a whole lot more."

 

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!" Sanji and Usopp shouted.

 

"You know, Luffy...don't you usually get sleepy when your tummy is full like this?" Nami asked, and not long after she asked, Luffy started to yawn. "See?"

 

"I guess I am pretty tired," Luffy yawned. "Though, I can't get up."

 

Nami sighed.

 

"Usopp, Franky...get the wheelbarrow," she muttered.

 

"Yes, ma'am," Usopp and Franky said.

 

They both left and about ten seconds later, they came back with a wheelbarrow and put Luffy in it.

 

"Thanks." he said.

 

"Don't mention it." they replied.

 

"Good grief," Nami muttered. "Every time..."

 

*****With Zoro and Robin*****

 

Zoro was still moving at a moderate pace, not that Robin minded. In fact, she was quite enjoying it.

 

 _'He should do this more often,'_ she thought.

 

Then, Zoro began to lick the back of Robin's neck, up and down, causing her to shudder.

 

"Zoro..." she moaned.

 

"Easy now, pretty birdie," Zoro smirked. "We're supposed be quiet, remember?"

 

(A/N: That one was Fang's. XD)

 

"My apologies..." Robin moaned, albeit, more quietly this time.

 

   Zoro continued to make moderate thrusts inside Robin...and he began stroking her clit a little. Robin squeaked and chewed her lip. Zoro smirked...then he did something that really drove her nuts.

 

You are all probably wondering what that something is. Well, he grabs onto her right breast, and gives it a good squeeze.

 

"Ah...!" Robin cried.

 

"Ah-ah-ah," Zoro said, softly. "Not so loud, Robin."

 

"My apologies." Robin said.

 

"That's fine." the Tiger Man replied.

 

With that, he continued pleasuring her. Robin did her best to keep from crying out.

 

"Ohh...Zoro...!" she whispered. "I...I don't think I can take much more!"

 

"Me, either...!" he grunted.

 

Soon, they both reached their limit as Zoro spilled his seed into Robin. The two of them collapsed onto the sofa, panting.

 

"Now...that...was fun," Zoro said between breaths.

 

"Indeed." Robin agreed. "I'm glad Sanji didn't hear us."

 

"Surprisingly, so am I." said Zoro.

 

*****In the Kitchen*****

 

   Sanji is seen sitting with his feet on the table, smiling happily as he put his hands behind his head and had himself a smoke. Talking with Vivi really lifted his spirits, plus, he had no idea what was going on in the Crow's Nest...not that he cared. He was in too good a mood to care. He puffed out heart-shaped clouds of smoke and sighed in content. The Fox Man was on Cloud Nine and nothing could bring him down.

 

*****Up in the Crow's Nest*****

 

   Zoro and Robin are lying on the sofa, under a blanket. As he rubbed her back, Zoro let out a yawn, showing all of his teeth. Robin chuckled and kissed Zoro on the cheek. He smiled.

 

"I love you, Robin," he said.

 

"I love you, too, Zoro." she replied.

 

Soon, they happily fell asleep, wrapped in each other's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this little follow-up~! ^^


End file.
